The inexorable decrease of feature size, e.g., critical dimension, of modern semiconductor devices is increasing semiconductor density in a wide variety of types of semiconductor devices. However, conventional methods for fabricating trenches in semiconductors, for example, as commonly used in power semiconductors and memory semiconductors, e.g., dynamic random access memory, are challenged to construct ever-narrower trenches corresponding to such decreases in semiconductor process critical dimension. In addition, some semiconductor applications have power density and/or voltage requirements that mitigate against decreasing process dimensions.